


The Test

by BlackWolfHeartnet



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec owns a dog, And by that I mean Magnus meets the dog, Angst, Dog - Freeform, Dog Lover Alec, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Humor, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Meet the Family, Nervous Alec Lightwood, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfHeartnet/pseuds/BlackWolfHeartnet
Summary: Alec Lightwood invites Magnus Bane over to his apartment for dinner. Magnus has passed all the family tests, except for one. The one that Alec views as the most important.





	The Test

**Author's Note:**

> This literally came to my mind when I was talking to my best friend about the future and dogs. We both agreed that the opinion of the dog is the most important. Possibly even more than parents/family/friends. 
> 
> As per usual, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy! If any of you have any dog stories, share them in the comments...if you want, I'd love to read them! :)
> 
> Sorry that it's so short...should I turn this into a multi-chapter fic or is it good as a oneshot?

Alec Lightwood was working himself into a frenzy.

His small apartment was so clean that one could see themselves in the reflection of the floor, dinner was simmering on the stove and there were fresh vibrant coloured flowers on the table. He knew that everything would be fine, Magnus would enjoy anything that Alec cooked but it wasn't his apartment or the food that was weighing heavily on his mind. It was the large creature that was currently curled up on his couch. Alec owned several animals, in the corner of his living room was a large tank with colourful fish swimming lazily about. Across from the tank was a floor-to-roof cat tree, Alec could see three pairs of eyes peering out at him. Lastly was the large multi-coloured dog that was currently asleep on the couch. All the furniture in Alec's apartment was "animal-friendly" but he did have a specific couch that was off limits to the animals (and they respected that rule for the most part).

Dropping onto the couch beside the Akita, Alec buried his head into his hands. Everything that he could physically do had been done, the only thing remaining was how the dog -Tadashi- reacted to Magnus. The dog had been a loyal companion (hence his name) since Alec had found him as a pup on the street, through thick and thin the dog had been at Alec's side. A constant friend. If Tadashi didn't like Magnus, Alec wasn't sure how he would feel. He loved the man but he also trusted his dog's judgement, perhaps more than his own gut.

Tadashi turned and dropped his head onto Alec's lap, long pink tongue licked at his chin. Alec smiled as he dragged his fingers through the dog's fur. "Thank you." He whispered into the thick coat. Staying like that for a while, Alec almost falls asleep but leaps away from the dog when the fire alarm goes off. "The fuck?" Standing, he makes a slow circle to take inventory of everything around him until his eyes lock onto the kitchen. Dark smoke came from the stove. Groaning loudly, he makes his way to the fire alarm and pulls the batteries out before dealing with the mess in the kitchen.

Sighing, he pulls the burnt mess from the stove and opens the compost bin that sits next to the sink. Alec rests his palms against the counter as he tries to think about his next move. The clock tells him that he has forty minutes before Magnus arrives and Alec digs his phone out from his hoodie pocket and scrolls through his contacts to find the number for Pizza Hut.

"Pizza Hut, thank you for calling."

"Hi, I would like a large cheese pizza, an order of breadsticks and a 2-litre bottle of Pepsi please," Alec says and rattles off his address.

"Estimated delivery time is in thirty minutes. Thank you for choosing Pizza Hut."

-~-

With the pizza delivered and the animals fed, Alec waits for the knock that could come at any time. He tries not to let his panic rise but the more he thinks about Tadashi, not liking Magnus, the more panicked his feels. Alec jumped when someone knocked on the door. Taking a deep breath, he opens the wooden obstacle to face Magnus Bane. The taller man was dressed for comfort and fashion, dark skinny jeans that were sinfully painted onto his legs and a tight blue shirt that showed off his muscles. A leather jacket tied to the outfit together.

"Hey babe," Magnus said as he leaned down to kiss Alec.

"Hey." 

"What happened in here?" Magnus asks, amusement danced behind his eyes.

"I had an accident with the stove. Don't worry about it. I bought a pizza though." Alec said as he tried to fight the blush that was threatening to take over his cheeks.

"Sounds amazing darling. I'm starving." Magnus took another step into the apartment, pausing to hang his jacket up and remove his shoes but a growl stopped him in his tracks.

"Tadashi," Alec said as he watched the dog approach his boyfriend. He watched as Magnus sank down until he was sitting on the floor, hand stretched out and eyes watching the dog but not enough to be threatening. Alec smiled.

The dog walked closer to Magnus, dropping his cold nose onto his wrist and breathing in. The dog, almost human-like, closed its eyes and took another scent. Magnus watched as dark chocolate eyes re-opened and a large paw landed on his shoulder. Tadashi gave out a soft woof before turning around and wondering back to his couch.

"Did I pass?" Magnus asked and was answered when Alec pulled him in for a deep kiss.


End file.
